edfandomcom-20200215-history
No Speak Da Ed
"No Speak Da Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which old World presents from Ed's new penpal have Rolf seeing red! Plot Eddy's latest scam of selling moon rocks (which are of course simply wads of well chewed, brightly painted discarded bubble gum) to the kids at school doesn't seem to be making him rich fast enough and so the arrival of the Urban Rangers delivering the post brings him some welcome relief. It isn't just any old post Rolf & Co are doling out either, these letters are from overseas, the result of the penpals assignment for international studies. It's exciting stuff - Edd has a pal he's just dying to educate about Peach Creek, Eddy has a pal he's just dying to fleece and Ed has a pal who ends him the strangest gifts. And it's these gifts of Ed's that cause the problem because there's something about them and brings but the very worst in the normally mild-mannered Rolf. As poor Ed soon finds out, music may soothe the savage beast but a savage beast with a shepherd's crook and an attitude is going to need more than just a few bars from an old-world music box to set him straight again! Double D is puzzled by Rolf's inexplicably violent behavior towards Ed's bounty but can't give the matter his full attention due to the fact that he's also trying to keep an eye on greedy Eddy. Eddy meanwhile, is foisting moon rocks on his poor penpal and when he receives a cash-stuffed envelope back from Korea he thinks he's won at last! The guy at the candy store takes a dim view of the foreign currency though and as Double D predicts, Eddy doesn't get as much as a sniff of a Jawbreaker. And as if that wasn't enough to spoil your day, Ed then manages to get himself kidnapped via some artfully placed chicken-bait! Who is the culprit, why Rolf of course who then reveals himself to be even weirder than the Eds had previously suspected although even his Spanish inquisition-like efforts aren't enough to break down Ed's barriers of sheer stupidity! It all turns out okay in the end though for the Feather Duster of tomfoolery is revealed and it's smiles all round as the Eds not Rolf go postal! Rolf then sends the Eds inside a suitcase to Norway, and Double D and Eddy are complaining. Ed says he has to go to the bathroom. Quotes *'Eddy': a photo he's been sent "Check out the head on this guy! My name is Hyuck and I am from Korea! Is he screaming to get fleeced or what?" ---- *'Ed': big eyes and trembling lip "Rolf hit me with an umbrella Double D!" ---- *'Rolf': "Talk Ed-Boy!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: "Talk I say!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: wearily "Talk you son of a gun." Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" hours later, Edd & Eddy are half-asleep and Rolf looks a wreck, but Ed is still Ed Rolf: wearily "The Ed-Boy's fortitude is to be admired." Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" ---- *'Ed': about as the music box plays "I'm skipping to my Lou, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': by Rolf "Oh boo-hoo, what's Mister Hairy-Back gonna do? Stick eels down our pants again?" ---- *'Eddy': "What makes you so special?" Ed: "I eat cereal Eddy." Trivia *We learn that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerda. *We learn that Eddy has a pen pal named Hyuk who is from Korea, who is named after Ed, Edd n Eddy's character, prop & background designer, Hyuck E. *Ironically, the wolf pelts tail moves back and forth when Ed have it on. *This is the second time Korea was referenced, the first was Once Upon An Ed, look for a jawbreaker in a Korean label in Eddy's story that episode. *Eddy references the Eels of Forgiveness from "Dueling Eds". *Some of the shops in the background are named after people who work on the show: **'Danny's Meats' - refering to Danny Antonucci's Lupo days **'Wootie's Cafe' - Wootie is an AKA storyboard director & artist **'Bonni's Taxidermy' - Bonni Reid is the show's colorist. *This episode references the Rolf/Wolf Rivalry. *We learn that Edd's mother is allergic to feathers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5